ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Creative Commons
Creative Commons es una organización no gubernamental sin ánimo de lucro que desarrolla planes para ayudar a reducir las barreras legales de la creatividad, por medio de nueva legislación y nuevas tecnologías. Fue fundada por Lawrence Lessig, profesor de derecho en la Universidad de Stanford y especialista en ciberderecho, quien la presidió hasta marzo de 2008. Creative Commons (en español: bienes comunes creativos) es también el nombre dado a las licencias desarrolladas por esta organización. Creative Commons International El proyecto Creative Commons International es un apéndice del proyecto mayor de Creative Commons. Tiene por objetivo traducir las licencias Creative Commons tanto a los diferentes idiomas como a las diferentes legislaciones y sistemas de derechos de autor alrededor del mundo. Actualmente cuenta con 28 países que están en proceso de traducción de las licencias, aunque se sabe que más de 70 países están interesados en comenzar a colaborar para alcanzar sus respectivas versiones y capítulos locales. Licencias Las licencias Creative Commons o CC están inspiradas en la licencia GPL (General Public License) de la Free Software Foundation, sin embargo no son un tipo de licenciamiento de software. La idea principal es posibilitar un modelo legal ayudado por herramientas informáticas para así facilitar la distribución y el uso de contenidos para el dominio público. Existen una serie de licencias Creative Commons, cada una con diferentes configuraciones o principios, como el derecho del autor original a dar libertad para citar su obra, reproducirla, crear obras derivadas, ofrecerla públicamente y con diferentes restricciones como no permitir el uso comercial o respetar la autoría original. Una de las licencias que ofrecía Creative Commons es la que llevaba por nombre "Developing Nations" (Naciones en Desarrollo), la cual permitía que los derechos de autor y regalías por el uso de las obras se cobraran sólo en los países desarrollados del primer mundo, mientras que se ofrecían de forma abierta en los países en vías de desarrollo. Esta licencia ha sido retirada por problemas comerciales. Aunque originalmente fueron redactadas en inglés, las licencias han sido adaptadas a varias legislaciones alrededor del mundo. Entre otros idiomas, han sido traducidas al castellano, al portugués y al catalán a través del proyecto Creative Commons International. Existen varios países de habla hispana que están involucrados en este proceso: España, Chile, Argentina, México, Perú, Colombia y Puerto Rico ya tienen las licencias traducidas y en funcionamiento, en tanto que Guatemala, Ecuador y Venezuela se encuentran en proceso de traducción e implementación de las mismas. Brasil también tiene las licencias traducidas y adaptadas a su legislación. Atributos Las diferentes licencias Creative Commons se basan en combinar distintas propiedades. Estas propiedades son: *'Attribution' (by): Obliga a citar las fuentes de esos contenidos. El autor debe figurar en los créditos. * Noncommercial o NonCommercial (nc): Obliga a que el uso de los contenidos no pueda tener bonificación económica alguna para quien haga uso de esa licencia. * No Derivative Works or NoDerivs (nd): Obliga a que esa obra sea distribuida inalterada, sin cambios. * ShareAlike (sa): Obliga a que todas las obras derivadas se distribuyan siempre bajo la misma licencia del trabajo original. Muchas de las licencias Creative Commons se identifican con el acrónimo CC, que hace referencia a su nombre. Otros tipos de licencias * Public Domain (pd) * Developing Nations (devnations): Establece unas condiciones especiales para naciones en desarrollo. * Sampling * Founder's Copyright (fc) * CC-GNU GPL * CC-GNU LGPL * Music Sharing (share music) * Coloriuris (Acuerdos de licencia|License Agreements) Proyectos que utilizan licencias Creative Commons ;Portales, blogs, agregación y archivos : Flickr, Internet Archive, Wikimedia Commons, Ourmedia, deviantART, ccMixter, MobuzzTV, Xataka Móvil, Jamendo, KoKForos.com. ;Publicaciones académicas : Entelequia. Revista Interdisciplinar ;Prensa : 20 minutos, ADN, Sabadell press, Publimetro, Telesur, 21CBN. ;Cartografía : OpenStreetMap ;Seguridad Informatica : hackeruna.com (Comunidad Underground Latinoamericana) Referencias En castellano * La Conquista Silenciosa del Ciberespacio: Creative Commons y el diseño de entornos digitales como nuevo arte regulativo en Internet, libro en pdf licenciado con Creative Commons Argentina. Autor: Ariel Vercelli. * Aprender la Libertad: el diseño del entorno educativo y la producción colaborativa de los contenidos básicos comunes, libro en pdf sobre el uso de licencias CC en el contexto educativo, licenciado con Creative Commons Argentina. Autor: Ariel Vercelli. * Creative Commons y la profundidad del Copyright, artículo de Ariel Vercelli. * Artículo sobre Creative Commons, del navegante.com * [http://www.rebelion.org/noticia.php?id=16983 Propiedad intelectual y sociedad civil: Right or left?] * Creative Commons para Webmasters, explicación de cómo se usan estas licencias. * Creative Commons como (bienes) Comunes Creativos, artículo de Ariel Vercelli. * Videos del lanzamiento de Creative Commons Argentina * Blog del grupo de apoyo a las licencias Creative Commons en Colombia * Traducción al español de "Get Creative", un vídeo que explica qué son estas licencias. En inglés * Ardito, Stephanie C. "Public-Domain Advocacy Flourishes." Information Today 20, no. 7 (2003): 17,19. * Asschenfeldt, Christiane. "Copyright and Licensing Issues—The International Commons." In CERN Workshop Series on Innovations in Scholarly Communication: Implementing the Benefits of OAI (OAI3), 12 February-14 February 2004 at CERN, Geneva, Switzerland. Geneva: CERN, 2004. http://agenda.cern.ch/askArchive.php?base=agenda&categ=a035925&id=a035925s5t6/ video * Brown, Glenn Otis. "Academic Digital Rights: A Walk on the Creative Commons." Syllabus Magazine (April 2003). http://www.syllabus.com/article.asp?id=7475 * ———. "Out of the Way: How the Next Copyright Revolution Can Help the Next Scientific Revolution." PLoS Biology 1, no. 1 (2003): 30-31. http://www.plosbiology.org/plosonline/?request=get-document&doi=10.1371%2Fjournal.pbio.0000009 * Chillingworth, Mark. "Creative Commons Attracts BBC's Attention." Information World Review, 11 June 2004. http://www.iwr.co.uk/iwreview/1155821 * Conhaim, Wallys W. "Creative Commons Nurtures the Public Domain." Information Today 19, no. 7 (2002): 52, 54. http://www.infotoday.com/newsbreaks/nb020603-2.htm * "Delivering Classics Resources with TEI-XML, Open Source, and Creative Commons Licenses." Cover Pages, 28 April 2004. http://xml.coverpages.org/ni2004-04-28-a.html * Denison, D.C. "For Creators, An Argument for Alienable Rights." Boston Globe, 22 December 2002, E2. * Ermert, Monika. "Germany Debuts Creative Commons." The Register, 15 June 2004. http://www.theregister.co.uk/2004/06/15/german_creative_commons/ * Fitzgerald, Brian, and Ian Oi. "Free Culture: Cultivating the Creative Commons." (2004). http://eprints.qut.edu.au/archive/00000122/ * Johnstone, Sally M. "Sharing Educational Materials Without Losing Rights." Change 35, no. 6 (2003): 49-51. * Lessig, Lawrence. "The Creative Commons" (1994) vol.55 Florida Law Review 763. * Plotkin, Hal. "All Hail Creative Commons: Stanford Professor and Author Lawrence Lessig Plans a Legal Insurrection." SFGate.com, 11 February 2002. http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?file=/gate/archive/2002/02/11/creatcom.DTL * Schloman, Barbara F. "Creative Commons: An Opportunity to Extend the Public Domain." Online Journal of Issues in Nursing, 13 October 2003. http://www.nursingworld.org/ojin/infocol/info_12.htm * Stix, Gary. "Some Rights Reserved." Scientific American 288, no. 3 (2003): 46. http://www.sciam.com/article.cfm?chanID=sa006&colID=7&articleID=000C2691-4F88-1E40-89E0809EC588EEDF * Weitzman, Jonathan B., and Lawrence Lessig. "Open Access and Creative Common Sense." Open Access Now, 10 May 2004. http://www.biomedcentral.com/openaccess/archive/?page=features&issue=16 Véase también * Cultura libre * Ilustración libre * Música libre * Radio libre * Software libre Enlaces externos * Sitio de Creative Commons * Sitio de Creative Commons España * Sitio de Creative Commons México, de creativecommons.mx * Sitio de Creative Commons de Chile, administrado por la Universidad de Chile y ONG Derechos Digitales. * Bienes Comunes lleva adelante Creative Commons en Argentina. * Sitio de Creative Commons Perú Perú. * Sitio de Creative Commons Puerto Rico Puerto Rico * Sitio de Creative Commons Colombia Colombia * Sitio de Creative Commons Ecuador Ecuador Creative Commons Categoría:Licencias ar:مشاع مبدع bg:Криейтив Комънс ca:Creative Commons cs:Creative Commons cv:Creative Commons da:Creative Commons de:Creative Commons en:Creative Commons eo:Creative Commons et:Creative Commons eu:Creative Commons fa:کرییتیو کامانز fi:Creative Commons fr:Creative Commons fur:Creative Commons gl:Creative Commons he:Creative Commons hr:Creative Commons hu:Creative Commons id:Creative Commons it:Creative Commons ja:クリエイティブ・コモンズ ko:크리에이티브 커먼즈 lb:Creative Commons lt:Creative Commons ms:Creative Commons nl:Creative Commons nn:Creative Commons no:Creative Commons pl:Creative Commons pt:Creative Commons ro:Creative Commons ru:Creative Commons simple:Creative Commons sk:Creative Commons sl:Creative Commons sq:Creative Commons sr:Кријејтив комонс sv:Creative Commons ta:கிரியேட்டிவ் காமன்ஸ் th:ครีเอทีฟคอมมอนส์ tl:Creative Commons tr:Creative Commons uk:Creative Commons vi:Creative Commons zh:创作共用 zh-min-nan:Creative Commons